This relates generally to metal structures, and, more particularly, to metal traces in displays and other components.
Thin-film transistor circuitry is used in displays and other components. For example, an organic light-emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display may have an array of pixels that include thin-film transistors and other pixel circuit components.
Metal structures such as metal traces for bond pads and interconnect lines may be formed using processes such as thin-film deposition, photolithography, and etching. If care is not taken, metal traces can be subject to corrosion. Corrosion may be prevented by using additional photolithographic masks and process steps to form protective structures over the metal traces during fabrication. This type of approach may involve undesired process complexity.